guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guide to Item of the Week Farming
for the scalps there are so much better wat , E:G: spirit spam all mineral spring NM This is what I had listed for my page. :Sorry I don't see how running through an entire zone is easier than going outside a town killing about 25 then going back in is easier. Also there is the level of mobs to take into account. You can always add a section to the current page though. Go ahead and post under the rest with a map and general directions. Putting more information together is never a bad thing. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 09:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::If you sign your comments with ~~~~ it will leave the date and time information. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 10:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) June 29, 2009 to July 6, 2009 This weeks hunt is for Stone Carvings. Not very hard to obtain, that is if you have the right setup. Since I have a farmer from most professions, I use a sin for this weeks. A perma sliver sin works great. The place you will leave from is Altrumm Ruins heading into Arborstone (explorable). The run is easy. As a perma you should being something that will prevent knock down. I went with "I Am Unstoppable!". From the entrance walk down and take the shrine blessing if you want faction for the kills. It adds up rather quickly. Then you will start by walking into the large open area. To your right is a ramp that goes up and then off to the west. Go along this route. Your target is Mahr Stonebreaker labeled on the map as 1. You will work your way towards him. Once you reach him run past him a short bit and you will awaken all of the Stone Guardians. Avoid the Stone Rains as they will use Shockwave and Teinai's Wind which can hurt you through Shadow Form. Pull all of the Stone Crushers with the boss and Sliver Armor them to death. After you have defeated him, and picked up your drops, you can run back to the beginning, or simply die and res at the shrine. The second part is much easier than the first. Again run into the large opening, this time you will see a large ramp to the left. Go up this ramp and follow the path around towards Craw Stonereap labeled on the map as 2. This is the same method as last time, the boss can't hurt you so pull the Stone Crushers next to Craw Stonereap and Sliver Armor them. Once you pick up your drops you can then continue to the next boss. Zarnas Stonewrath should be on your radar already, if you haven't agroed him yet. Go past him, don't wait or he will hit you with some heavy damage. Walk past till the Stone Guardians again come after you. Kill them with Sliver Armor and pick up your drops. Now just resign and restart. You will usually get 5 in one run, sometimes it might take two. I have averaged 8 a run this way. This is an alternate map to Mahr Stonebreaker. It is usually safer if just a little slower. The first way there is a chance of getting body blocked at several locations. This is caused by glitches in pathing. With this path there is much less chance of this happening. The problem is that it only encompasses one build. Still even in a group doing it this way is usually faster. Solo I averaged 8 a run the first day, but only 4 the next. I never get less than 3 but never more than 10. Of course I have screen shots to back all of this up. I think we should also mention that if you have certain quests these guys will not spawn. Meaning that you won't be able to farm them for the carvings. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 16:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Previous farming In an effort to preserve past farming tips, I will move them to a subpage (so that they don't get intermingled with Talk). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 16:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that is great. He might start wanting the same things again at some point and it will definitely help to have them on hand. Thanks for doing that, and adding the alternative farm. If you want I can go out and make a map of the avicara in mineral springs. I dread that though, I generally don't go to that area since I did my cartography there. It is pretty, but annoying. I should have added that there is another downside to farming with SF and sometimes the other classes. The ardent can heal, and they cast shield of judgment. That can be really annoying, even if you aren't solo farming. General party tips would be to bring some form of enchant removal, and a good form of hex removal. Talk 19:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::The MS map is probably not necessary - it's same as the map to Nick (although it could include the specific group locations). Re: other tips. Yes, please add — I think it's better if we simply provide the locations/shortcuts, threats, counters, and vulnerabilities, so that noobs and 1334s alike can decide on their builds. Not everyone is setup to solo farm, so a guide that depends on ##/smite or shadowform won't be helpful to all. Thanks again for getting this all started. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 21:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC)